The World Has Gone To Hell
by Mr.GoodWriter96
Summary: Survival. That is one must do in order to survive a zombie epidemic that has gone global. This is a tale of a group of survivors, both Mobian and Human, trying to survive. A/N: There will be some content that may not be suitable for some audiences and there will be a mix of various Sonic branches (Sonic X, Underground, etc)
1. Chapter 1: Sonic, Sonia, Manic

Time: 11: 42 P.M., one hour after the outbreak

The outbreak of the disease that shall end humanity started in a city called Mobotropolis. The disease was originally a cure for the rabies virus, but, at the Mobotropolis Medical Center, the cure was accidentally mixed with an unknown chemical. When the two chemicals mixed, they became a vapor and turned into a disease that went airborne. Anyone who was dead will rise up with no memory of who they are or were. They just have one thing on their mind, and that is to eat anything that consists of meat. The disease infected a patient at the medical center who has died. The patient opened its eyes and they had no color. A nurse came into the patient's room to check on him, but she got bit. That is also how one turns. You get bitten, die and turn into these mindless beasts; or you die by either natural causes or by murder, then you turn. One must destroy the brain or remove the head of these monsters in order to officially kill it.

The real story starts with three hedgehogs inside a palace. They are the children of the Queen of Mobotropolis, Queen Aleena. The three hedgehogs are triplets, two boys and one girl; all at the age of fifteen. The female hedgehog was a pink and violet color. She is wearing purple gloves that go to her elbows, red top, violet belt, red skirt and purple boots that go past her knee. She also wears a necklace with a keyboard charm. Her name is Sonia

One of her brothers was a green hedgehog who just wore a brown sleeveless jacket, sneakers, sunglasses on his forehead and a necklace like his sister's but it had a drum set. His name is Manic

The final one of the triplets was a blue hedgehog with just sneakers and a necklace around his neck with a guitar charm. He is the most famous of the three, his name is Sonic.

The three of them are playing Yahtzee around a coffee table in their living area inside their palace. They are waiting for their mother to arrive home from an important city comfrance.

"Yahtzze! What now!" Sonia shouts.

"Damn it, she's good," Manic says.

"She got Yahtzze for the past five times," Sonic says, "I think the dice is rigged." Almost immediately after Sonic says that, their mother walks in through the big palace doors rubbing her head. There is a weird mark on her left for arm. "Hey mom, how was the conference?"

"Turns out they are not going to pass the new bill," Alenna says. "And as I was walking home, some lunatic bit my forearm." She walks over to her kids and shows them the bite.

"Are they cannibals?" Sonia asks.

"Probably." The queen replied with a chuckle. "Anyway, I'm going to bed, it's almost midnight." And with that, she went to her room, and goes to sleep easily. But, by the next morning, she awakes, but not as herself. That bite wasn't from a cannibal; it was from one of the mindless beasts. Queen Aleena is now one of them.

Time: 7: 52 A.M., nine hours and ten minutes after out break

Meanwhile, the Queen's children were in the kitchen eating breakfast and the TV in the kitchen is tuned into the news. The anchor just received breaking news. "A new disease has been airborne eight hours ago. It is able to affect the dead. It resurrects them and turns them into monsters that eat anything that moves. The disease is international. So far, it has spread throughout all of North America and the northern parts of South America. The disease is expected to go global within a week and a half. If you get bitten, amputate that part of your body to prevent yourself from turning into one of these monsters. In order to help rid these monsters is to either remove the head or destroy the brain. Do not go outside to seek loved ones. Stay indoors until the military seeks living survivors." The three hedgehogs eyes were wide and they were still as statues.

"You don't think when mom was bitten; was she bitten by one of those zombie things?" Manic says.

"For all we know, it probably is just another dude who snorted bath salts," Sonic says. Sonia rushed to her mother's room and opens the doors to them. She sees her mother standing in the middle of the room with the color of her eyes gone and she looks like she is dead. Aleena makes some weird noises and starts walking towards Sonia. Sonia was scared out of her mind. She immediately closed the doors and locks them. She hears her mother pounding on the other side making those horrid zombie noises.

"SHE TURNED!" Sonia shouts with water forming in her eyes.

"WHAT!" The two male hedgehogs said simultaneously. The two ran as fast as they could to Sonia.

"What do we do?" Manic says. "Should we leave her?"

"I think that's a good idea," Sonic says, if we just leave her in there, she wouldn't harm anyone else."

"I think you two are right," Sonia says in panic.

"I'll radio Tails to get Amy, Vanilla and Cream in the X-Tornato," Sonic says. He pushes his clove up and on his wrist is a communicator that looks like a watch. He punches in his friend, Tails' contact.

"Sonic, did you see," Tails says. Tails is just a two tailed fox that is a gifted mechanic and just wears sneakers.

"Yeah, my mom turned. Listen, Get Amy, Cream, and Vanilla in the X-Tornato. Me, Sonia, and Manic will be on our own. We'll meet up at Chris' mansion."

"Sounds good, be careful Sonic." Then, Sonic disconnected the call.

"Before we go," Manic says, "I have something that could help us on the way."

"What do we need, we all can go faster than the speed of sound," Sonic says.

"I've got some weapons." Sonia and Sonic looked at Manic with wide eyes. "Follow me." The three rushed to Manic's room. Manic was kneeling at the side of his bed, pulling out a case. The other two looked at Manic then to each other and shrugged. Manic placed the case on the bed and opened it. Inside the case was a pistol with three clips of ammunition, a crowbar and a machete. Sonia and Sonic looked at the contents in awe. "Weapons are important," Manic says grabbing the pistol and cocking it. He put the clips of ammunition inside his jacket. Sonia grabbed the machete and Sonic grabbed the crowbar. They were set.

The three walked out of their front door and just stood on the steps. On the streets, there were dozens, maybe even hundreds of zombie creatures. Cars were crashed on the streets and gunfire with screaming was heard in the distance. "Holy S##T," Sonia says, "It's hell on earth". (**A/N: I will be censoring the F and S word, along with other stuff you shouldn't say on TV)**

"Well, let's roll," Sonic says. And with that, the three sped out of the city in no time along with no bites, leaving Mobotropolis.


	2. Chapter 2: Amy and Tails

**A/N: Sorry if I did not make this clear, but this is a AU that has a cross of Sonic's world and the Human world. Sorry if this has caused any confusion to anyone who has read this story. Also, the characters will not be wearing their usual clothing attires, aside from a few characters.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

8:00 A.M., nine hours and eighteen minutes after the outbreak

A young, pink hedgehog around the age of twelve has awaken from a nights slumber. She was still in the clothes she was wearing the previous day because she has been shopping all day the previous day and was exhausted. The hedgehog's name is Amy Rose. She is currently wearing red Nike running shoes with blue jeans, a red tank top and a red hair band.

Amy lives not too far from a city called Station Square. Station Square has a neighboring forest and that is where she lives. Her house is about a mile into the forest. She only lives by herself but has visitors very often.

Amy took a look at her clock on the nightstand that was next to her bed. Noticing it was early in the morning, she went into the kitchen to prepare herself breakfast. She got into the kitchen and walked up to the freezer. She opened up the freezer and grabbed a box of buttermilk Eggo waffles. She grabbed three frozen waffles from the box and put them into the toaster. Amy knows it will take a little while for the waffle to heat up, so she went into her living room and turned on the TV. Usually, in the morning, Amy would just surf through the channels and see if anything was on.

Just as the waffles popped out of the toaster, there was a loud banging at her door. She got up and quickly ran towards her door. When she opened it, she saw her friend Tails holding two empty duffle bags. "Grab you hammer and some nonperishable foods. We need to get out of here and get Vanilla and Cream," The young fox says.

"Tails what are you talking about?" Amy asks.

"No time! Get 2 sets of clothes for each season and I'll grab some nonperishable food." Tails starts to enter the house but Amy put her hand on Tails chest and that stops him.

"Not until you tell me what is going on." Tails sighs after she says that.

"There is a zombie outbreak going on that started about eight hours ago. We need to get Vanilla and Cream, pick them up in the X-Tornado and head to Chris' house. That is the ron de vu point." Amy doesn't believe him until she heard something on the channel she was on until she had to get the door.

"A new disease has been airborne about eight hours ago. It is able to affect the dead. It resurrects them and turns them into monsters that eat anything that moves. The disease is international. So far, it has spread throughout all of North America and the northern parts of South America. The disease is expected to go global within a week and a half. If you get bitten, amputate that part of your body to prevent yourself from turning into one of these monsters. In order to help rid these monsters is to either remove the head or destroy the brain. Do not go outside to seek loved ones. Stay indoors until the military seeks living survivors." Amy stared at the TV wide eyed than to Tails.

"I'll get my clothes and my hammer," Amy says grabbing one empty duffle. The young fox nodded his head and started going through Amy's cupboards and cabinets for canned goods and nonperishable foods. Amy rushed to her room and got 2 pairs of red sweat pants, 2 pairs of blue jeans, a thick pink sweatshirt, a pair of boots (red Uggs) a pair of pink tennis shoes, 2 extra pairs of underwear, and her hammer. She held them in a pile and put them into the other duffle that she grabbed from Tails.

As soon as the two were done packing, they put their luggage into a secret luggage compartment of the plane. The two hop in and Tails lowers the cockpit. He fires the engine and he takes off to the skies. Amy looks down at the city and sees people running, getting bit, cars crashing, sees guns being fired, and the zombies that are roaming the city. "God said there would be a resurrection of the dead, but I thought he had something else in mid," Tails said.

"Do you think Cream and Vanilla will be fine?" Amy asks.

"Hopefully," Tails replies. "They live on the opposite side of the city, I don't think the disease has spread that far yet."

"You're probably right Tails, I'm sure the two are fine, but I hope they are aware of what is going on. May God help us all."


	3. Chapter 3: Vanilla

8:30 PM, Two hours and twelve minutes before the outbreak

On the west side of Station Square, there is a cream colored middle class house. In that house lives an adult rabbit, a young rabbit and a small blue creature called a Chao. The adult rabbit's name is Vanilla at the age of thirty-five. She is currently doing yoga in her living room. She moved all her furniture to make room for her to practice her yoga poses. She is currently wearing black yoga pants, a violet sleeveless shirt, and violet sneakers.

In the middle of her practice, her six-year old daughter Cream, wearing scarlet pajamas, walked into the living room holding her Chao, Cheese. "Mother, I don't feel too good," the young rabbit says. Vanilla stands up and walks up to her daughter. She kneels in front of her and gently places the back of her hand on her forehead. Cream was getting sick.

"Looks like you are running a fever sweetie. Just wait a minute, I'll give you some medicine," she says. Vanilla goes to the bathroom and opens the medicine cabinet. She doesn't have the proper medication to give her daughter. Vanilla could not go out and get the medication because all the city pharmacies were closed for the night. After letting out a sigh, Vanilla walked back to her daughter who was sitting on a couch in the living room. "I'm sorry Cream, but I don't have the proper medicine to give you. If you still aren't feeling well in the morning, I'll head to the pharmacy and get you some medicine."

"Okay mommy. I'll just tough it out for the night," The young rabbit says.

"That's my girl. Head off to bed Creamie, you're going to need your rest."

"Alright mommy, I love you," Cream then hugs her mother.

"I love you too Cream."

"Come on Cheese, let's go to bed." The two walked up the steps, except for Cheese who can fly, went into Creams room, and then Cream closes her door.

As the night goes on, Cream's sickness gets worse. But when the disease outbreak starts, that's when Cream's sickness takes a turn for the worst. When someone is sick, they are very vulnerable to the disease and can turn into a zombie. Unless one treats their illness while the disease is airborne, they are most likely to become a zombie.

8:15 AM, nine hours and 33 minutes after the outbreak

Vanilla was cooking breakfast for herself and Cream. She was still in her yoga outfit from last night because she also sleeps in them. She was singing to Crocodile Rock by Elton John on her iPod while she is cooking. Suddenly, she heard a loud knocking at her door. Vanilla plucked her earphones out of her ears and put them into her pocket. She walked to the door, opened it and saw Tails and Amy out of breath. "Hello you two. Nice surprise to see you," she says.

"We need to get out of here," Amy and Tails say simultaneously.

"What's going on?" Tails and Amy looked at each other, sighed and then looked back to Vanilla.

"A zombie outbreak started about eight hours ago. We need to get the hell out of here," Amy says. "Turn on the news if you don't believe me."

Vanilla jogged to her living room and turned on the news. She sees people running, the zombies chasing people, people shooting zombies, everything anyone else sees. She puts her hands over her mouth. She is shocked that this is actually happening. "I'll get Cream," Vanilla says nervously. She sprints to her daughter's room and vigorously knocks on her door. "Cream, we need to get out of here." She hears no response. She quickly opens her door and sees an image that has now just been put into her head for the rest of her life. She saw her daughter turn into one of those monsters, eating her pet Chao who is now dead. Vanilla quickly shuts her door and immediately starts to sob. Amy and Tails quickly run up to her to see why she is sobbing. "My own daughter turned into one of them. GOD DAMN IT!" Vanilla hits the door with her pinky side of her fist.

"We're sorry Vanilla," Tails says. "But look, you need to pack some extra clothing. Don't worry about food, just get some extra clothes and get them into a bag. We need to get to Chris' house, which is where we're meeting the others." Vanilla shakily nods her head. She quickly runs to her room and grabs some extra clothes for each season and puts them in a backpack. Before she leaves her room, she grabs a picture of her and Cream in front of the castle in the Magic Kingdom at Disney World. Vanilla wanted something to remember her prematurely passed daughter.

Vanilla runs outside where Tails and Amy were. Vanilla noticed that Tails had his plane, the X-Tornado, with him. She thought it was a smart idea since the streets would be crowded with zombies, crashed cars and the corpses. She climbs in the back seat as Amy and Tails get in the front. Tails starts up the plane and they take off to the skies. As they are going up, Vanilla looks down at the house with tears in her eyes. "Good bye Cream. I love you. Say hello to God for me," Vanilla says silently.


	4. Chapter 4: Shadow, Knuckles, Rouge

7:43 A.M., nine hours and one minute after the outbreak

There is a black hedgehog with red highlights on the tops of his quills, side of his arms and legs. He also wears white shoes that are red and black on the bottom. His name was Shadow and he can run just as fast as Sonic. He was just taking a walk around Station Square. He usually takes a walk early in the morning. He was minding his own business until he noticed something up the street. It was a car crash. He quickly ran up to the sight of the crime scene to see the damage. All there was at the scene was lose metal, smoke, and blood on the side of the doors of each car. "Holy S##t," the hedgehog said to himself. He also noticed that no one was in the streets. "I know it's early, but there are usually people on the streets. Something's up." He looked back in the two cars and took a look at the casualties again. In one car, it was a young boy and his father and in the other car, it was an old man with a bottle of whisky in one hand.

Suddenly, Shadow noticed the eyes of the casualties opened up, but there was no color in them. Their heads turned to Shadow and then they started to make these moaning noises. "What the hell," Shadow whispered. As soon as he said that, the corpses were starting to wail their arms towards Shadow. Slowly, the hedgehog started to walk away. "_What was that all about?"_ Shadow thought. He made his way to an ally and he saw something right in front of him. It was another one of those things, like the ones at the crash scene. Suddenly it fell. What made the thing fall was a hole in the back of its head, gushing out blood. The cause of that hole was because of a red echidna behind it. The echidna's name is Knuckles. He wears boxing like gloves with spikes on his knuckles, and shoes were yellow and red with metal on top of them. He also has a upward facing crescent moon on his chest.

"Hey Shadow, you hear the news?" Knuckles says.

"What are you taking about and did you just kill that thing?" Shadow asked.

"Well, the news is that a new disease went airborne last night. It resurrects the dead and they eat almost anything that can walk and lives. If you get bit by one of these things, you turn into one of them. And yes, I just killed one of them." Shadow was shocked when he heard about this. "I was just talking to Sonic on my wrist walkie and we are to meet at Chris' house."

"Does Chris know we are heading to his place?"

"Sonic didn't radio him, but I would expect Chris is expecting us. Sonic also said to pick up Rouge and Topaz, they may be helpful for our survival."

"Where are they?"

"Probably in the woods. Rouge told me the other day they had some sort of mission there. We gotta' hurry though, these things will no doubtfully over run Station Square."

"Alright, let's go," Shadow says. Knuckles nods and they run to the forest.

7:56 A.M., nine hours and fourteen minutes after the outbreak

A white bat is in the forest holding a special handheld device that measures seismic activity. The white bat is in a black spandex outfit with a pink heart going across her breast, white elbow length gloves and white knee high boots with pink hearts on the toes. She also wears blue eye shadow. Her name is Rouge and she works for a special bureau for the government called G.U.N. She and her partner Topaz have been getting reports of strange seismic activity and they have been investigating it since the beginning of the outbreak, however, they have no idea there is an outbreak.

Rouge's device started beeping. The device was saying it was artificial seismic activity. Topaz was not around because they split up to cover more ground. They said to keep their walkie talkies on so they can communicate. "Topaz, I got an artificial reading," Rouge says into the walkie. There was no response. "Topaz, do you copy?" There was still nothing. Rouge then quickly changed the settings on her walkie for broadcasting reasons. "This is agent Rouge the Bat of G.U.N. broadcasting on an open channel, can anyone read me?"

"This is Miles Prower. piolet of the X-Tornado, I copy," a voice said on the other line. "Rouge, is that you?"

"Yes Tails it's me. Can you figure out how to get Topaz on?"

"Unless she puts her walkie on an open channel, there is nothing I can do. But do you know what is going on out in the city."

"No, what?"

"Well, get to Chris' house, I'll explain there. I got Amy and Vanilla with me too. Sonic and his siblings are on their way to his place, Knuckles just radioed me saying he and Shadow are looking for you."

"This is Knuckles the Echidna broadcasting on an open channel requesting confirmation on the location of Rouge the Bat," Knuckles said on his line.

"Roger that Knuckles, I'm about five miles North West of the city."

"Copy that. Shadow and I will meet you."

"Remember guys," Tails says, "we have to ron de vu at Chris' house."

"Hang tight Rouge, Shadow and I are on the way." With that, Knuckles signed off. Suddenly, Rouge heard a rustling noise in the background.

"Topaz?" Rouge said. Suddenly, her partner emerged from some bushes. Rouges partner became one of the zombies. "Topaz, what's wrong with you?" All that came out of her was moaning and slowly walking towards her. Then, a gunshot rang and a bullet went flying through the zombie's head, and Topaz's corpse fell to the ground. Rouge turned to where the shot rang and it was Shadow holding a pistol. To the right of Shadow, Knuckles was holding a shotgun and had a rifle strapped to his back. "WHY'D YOU SHOOT TOPAZ?!"

"She became a zombie. I know you probably don't believe me, but you have to trust me," Shadow sees.

"Are you on crack or smoking weed or something? Zombies, really!"

"Fly up and take a look at the city." Rouge did what Shadow said. She flew straight up and took a look at the city. She could barely see cars crashing, guns firing, people screaming, and she sees the slow moving monsters coming their way. She flies down in front of Shadow and Knuckles.

"You guys are right. We need to hurry up and get out of here, those things are heading in our direction."

"Take this," Knuckles says giving Rouge the rifle along with five clips of ammunition. "Chris' address 106 Kings Way. I'm sure you guys know where it is. Shadow you're fast enough to avoid them, Rouge take to the sky, those slow walkers can't fly. I'll be hauling ass to get to Chris' house. You guys got the address?"

"Yes," Rouge and Shadow say simultaneously.

"Alright, let's go!" With that, Rouge took to the sky and flew as fast as she could. Shadow ran as fast as he could and Knuckles was able to avoid the zombies and was able to shoot them down. They were able to make it to Chris' house.


	5. Chapter 5: Chris, Danny, Helen, Tanaka

**(A/N: In case you guys were wondering how Shadow and Knuckles got the guns, they were just left on the streets. Just in case anyone were wondering)**

11: 45 P.M., one hour and three minutes after the outbreak

In a mansion on the Northern part of Station Square, there is a mansion. In that mansion is currently a young twelve year old boy with orange-brown hair in black sweat pants, black socks and a red Phillies t-shirt. His name is Chris. His parents are very wealthy. Chris' mom is a movie actress and his dad is a CEO of a major computer and software company. Chris also has a grandfather who is out of town with his friends. Inside the house, with Chris, are two of his friends and his butler. One of his friends is a boy of the same age. His friends are over for a sleep over. He is an African American with black short hair, he is wearing a green t-shirt, blue jeans and black socks. His name is Danny. Chris' other friend is in a wheel chair because she is a handicap. She is has blond hair and is wearing a white t shirt, light pink shorts and pink slippers. Her name is Helen. Chris and his friends are currently watching Zero Dark Thirty in his living room while waiting for another friend to come over. Chris' parents are in Los Angeles at the moment because Chris' mother is recording a new movie and his dad is on a business trip.

After a little bit of waiting, there was a knock at the mansion doors. Chris' butler answered the door. The butlers name is Tanaka. He is Asian who wears glasses and a suit. When he answers the door, it is Chris' other friend. She is a red head, age twelve, wears red overalls, a turquoise shirt and red sneakers. "Good evening Miss Frances," Tanaka says to Frances.

"Hello Mr. Tanaka. Sorry that I'm so late," Frances says. "I got bit about a half hour ago and that slowed me down."

"That is quite alright. Are you okay though?" Frances takes a look at the bite on her arm.

"I don't think it's a big deal."

"If you insist. Master Chris is in the living room with the others watching a movie. "

"Thank you Mr. Tanaka." Frances walks inside the house and sees Helen, Danny and Chris. "Hey guys," she says.

"Hey Frances," Helen says. "Glad you got here."

"We were wondering where you were," Chris says.

"Sorry that I'm an hour and a half late. I wanted to finish up my homework before I came here. Plus, some crazy dude bit my arm about a minute or two go," Frances says.

"Bitten, did the guy look like he was on bath salts or something?" Danny asks.

"How am I supposed to know that?"

"Any way, we're watching Zero Dark Thirty," Chris says.

"Oh, I really wanted to see this movie." Frances says taking a seat on the couch.

1:00 A.M., One hour and thirteen minutes after the outbreak

As the movie was finishing up, the quartet of friends are starting to feel drowsy, ready to go to bed. "Well, I'm ready to hit the sac," Chris says.

"Me too," the other three say. Frances however was not feeling to well though.

"Hey Chris, I need some medicine, can I head to your bathroom and grab some?" Frances says.

"Sure thing," Chris says. "Do you mind sharing the couch with Helen?"

"No problem."

"I'll take one of the recliners than," Danny says.

"I'll take the other one," Chris says. Frances heads up to the bathroom, but she was feeling dizzy. She was even getting dizzier as she was going up the stairs and into the bathroom. She closes the door and opens the medicine cabinet. She pulls out some pills and swallows them. She still feels woozy. The result of her wooziness made her pass out. She has not woken up. She remained in the bathroom for the entire night. By morning, she became one of the monsters.

8:19 A.M., nine hours and thirty-seven minutes after the outbreak

Chris, Danny, and Helen were waking up simultaneously. They took a look around the living room and noticed Frances was not there. "Did she come back from the bathroom last night?" Chris asked.

"I don't know," Helen says. Chris gets up from the recliner and heads to the bathroom. He knocks on the door and says Frances name. There was no response. Chris opens the door and sees Frances, but looked different. She became one of the monsters. As Frances was approaching Chris, he was backing up slowly. Frances was groaning and swinging at Chris.

"Frances, it's me," Chris says. Then suddenly, a blade went through Frances' head. "What the f-," but before Chris could finish his sentence, the blade was removed and Frances' body fell to the ground. Behind the corpse was Tanaka with a samurai sword. "Tanaka, why the f##k did you kill Frances?!"

"Look through the window and see for yourself," Tanaka says. Chris hurries to the closest window and sees what Tanaka was talking about. He sees a few zombies outside along with hearing gun shots and screams.

"Jesus Christ," Chris whispers.

"What's going on?" Helen says. Chris points to the window. Danny helps Helen into her wheelchair then she wheels herself to the window. She immediately gasps at what she saw. Danny than takes a look at what Helen and Chris saw and is shocked at what he saw. Suddenly, there was a knock at the front door. Chris looks at Tanaka and his friends and then to the door. Tanaka stood at one side of the door, sword at the ready in case it is a zombie. Chris opens the door and it was Sonic, Sonia and Manic.

"Sonic!" Chris exclaims.

"Chris!" Sonic says excitedly. The two hug tightly with Sonic dropping the crowbar. "That goodness you're okay."

"Glad you're alive bud." Chris looks at Sonia and Manic. "Who are these guys?"

"My brother Manic and my sister Sonia."

"You have siblings…never mind, we need to get out of here." After Chris says that, the three hedgehogs walk into the house while Tanaka and Danny quickly shut the doors.

"We're not yet at least, we need to wait for Tails and the others." Just as Sonic finished that sentence, there was a crashing noise outside the house. Sonia took a peak through the window and it was the X-Tornado. It just had a crash landing because the X-Tornado is now out of fuel. Tails, Amy and Vanilla quickly get out of the plane and run to get inside Chris' house. Tails was carrying the duffle bags of their belongings and food. Tanaka quickly opened the door and Manic shoot some of the zombies that were on the trio's tail. Fortunately, Manic had his suppressor on so it didn't make any noise. As soon as Amy, Tails and Vanilla entered the house, Tanaka closed the doors.

"Who else are we waiting for?" Tanaka asks.

"Knuckles," Sonic says. "He radioed me earlier saying he also has Rouge and Shadow." About two minutes later, Knuckles, Shadow and Rouge enter the house without knocking.

"Where are your manners guys?" Sonia says. "Entering a fine establishment without knocking is just plain rude."

"Nice to see you too Sonia," Knuckles says.

"Okay, are we set for roll call?" Tanaka says.

"Wait, where's Cream?" Danny asks. Everyone looks to Vanilla but she just shakes her head. "I'm sorry Vanilla."

"Guys, follow me, I know a way out of the city and how where we can get some supply too," Chris says.

"Where?" Everyone says.

"Follow me." Chris jogs over to a closet with everyone in toe. Danny, Chris and Helen get their sneakers on while walking. Chris searches the closet to see what he is looking for. He pulls a hidden lever behind a jug of Oxyclean. Then a secret passage is open. "Enter single file guys." They do what he says and they enter single file. Everyone is in the room but can't see. "Hang on, gotta' find the light switch." Chris found it after feeling the walls for a little while. He flicked it and the room lit up. It was a secret garage that had an RV that can fit literally nine people. On the walls, there are various supplies that range from food to weapons.

"You are practically prepared dude," Manic says.

"Well, my dad always believed there would be a zombie apocalypse growing up and he still does, if he is still alive. My mom thought she was crazy for storing this room with supply and an RV. Turns out he wasn't that crazy."

"Wow," Helen and Sonia say at the same time.

"Everyone, we don't have a lot of time. Knuckles, Sonic, Shadow and Tanaka, grab all the weapons on the wall and put them into duffels. Anything you can't fit into the bags, hold on to. Tails, do you know how to siphon a car for gas without a pump?"

"Yeah," Tails says.

"Great, head to the garage as fast as you can. Grab as much gasolie as you can from the cars, there should also be some empty gas cans. Who else knows how to siphon without a pump?"

"I do," Manic and Rouge say at the same time.

"Help Tails with the siphoning. Be careful and hurry up. You two," Chris says pointing to Manic and Sonia, "help Vanilla load as much medical supply as you can into handle boxes. Amy, you and Danny have to grab all the food and water you can into other duffle bags. I'll help Helen get into the RV. LET'S GO!" Everyone was off doing their jobs.

Knuckles, Sonic, Shadow and Tanaka were loading as many weapons as they can into a total of six duffle bags. The weapons ranged from various guns, to various melee weapons, to garden tools that can kill someone. They also had to load as much ammunition as they can. The four were able to fit all of the weapons that were on the wall into bags. Manic, Sonia and Vanilla were quickly loading all the medical supply. Bandages, medicine, needles and the whole nine yards. Danny and Amy grabbed all the food and put them into various duffle bags. There foods were nonperishable like dried fruits, soups or boxed pasta (like Barilla pasta). Chris was able to get Helen into the RV with little problems.

"How are you doing Helen?" Chris asks.

"I'm okay. Just nervous and worried," She says.

"Don't worry; we're going to get out of this." The entire process of getting ammuniton, weapons, food, water and medical supply took about eleven minutes. After that eleven minutes, Rouge, Tails and Manic retured to the garage each holding two gas cans.

"Chris, we got the gas no problem," Rouge says re-entering the garage.

"Put it in the cabinets in the RV." The three enter the RV and put the gas tanks inside the RV cabinets.

"I think that's everything Chris," Shadow shouts. "For everyone that is."

"Alright. Sonic your siblings can run just as fast as you right?"

"Yes, why?" Sonic asks.

"There isn't enough room for everyone. Hold on." Chris goes into a cupboard of the RV and grabs a map and compass. "You guys head to the marked location, it's in the mountains. You guys will definitely beat us there, so wait for us. You guys still have your weapons when you came here?" The four hedgehogs nodded. "Good. Tails, Rouge, how fast can you guys fly?"

"I can fly about one hundred eight miles an hour," Tails says.

"Same here," Rouge says.

"This RV goes about one eighty. We'll go down to one hundred so you can keep up. Here," Chris pulled out another map and compass. "Good to know where you are. The location of where we're all heading is on those maps. The rest of us are taking the RV because we can't catch up to you guys. Tanaka, you drive. You guys ready?"

"Let's go!" everyone says. Sonic, Shadow, Manic and Sonia are in front of the RV while Tails and Rouge are right behind it. Tanaka pushes a button and a secret door is opens, however, everyone has to go up on an incline. The four hedgehogs bolted out like bats out of Hell. The RV sped its way out second while Rouge and Tails are flying in the air. Rouge and Tails have a better chance of getting out of a tight situation. Everyone sped out of Station Square and headed to the mountains. No one was hurt on the way.


	6. Chapter 6: Base Camp

8: 46 A.M., ten hours and four minutes after the outbreak

The four blurbs of the speed demons going faster than the speed of sound made it to the mountains. When they stopped running they ended up in a plateau in the mid mountains. There was a waterfall at the edge of it containing crisp, clear water. There are no trees at the plateau for a fifty foot radius. "It's very peaceful up here," Shadow says. The three siblings agree.

"It'll take a little while for everyone else to catch up," Sonic says. About fifteen or twenty minutes, Tails, Rouge and everyone else in the RV came into the plateau. Rouge and Tails have descended from the air and everyone came out of the RV. Amy was the first one out of the RV. She bolted out and hugged Sonic tightly.

"THANK GOD YOU"RE OKAY SONIC!" Amy exclaimed.

"Amy, let go, I can't breathe," Sonic says hoarsely. Amy does not let go. Knuckles sees this, chuckles and shakes his head.

"Alright guys let's start setting up camp," Chris says. "There are tents and cots in the trunk of the RV. Who wants to help out with that?" Manic, Vanilla, Amy, and Tails volunteer. "Okay, like I said, the tents and cots are in the back. There should be enough for all of us."

"I'll get some extra water. Are there any buckets?" Shadow asks.

"We have a few buckets and some canteens in the RV, I forget where though."

"I'll help Shadow with the water," Helen says.

"Me too," Rouge says voluntarily.

"I'll set up a fire," Sonia suggests.

"I'll help," Sonic and Danny say at the same time.

"I'll go hunting than," Tanaka says. Chris and Knuckles say they will help out. Before the three go off, Chris grabs a pistol, some ammunition for it and a suppressor.

Shadow heads into the RV and grabs four metal buckets and two canteens. Shadow and Rouge take care of the buckets while Helen holds on to the canteens. Rouge and Shadow held on to their weapons. The three made their way to the water fall. It was small, and had a little pond attached to it. The water was crisp and clear. You can look at the water and see your reflection. Shadow holds one bucket to the water fall and starts to fill it. "I want to make sure I did get your name right, it is Shadow, right?" Helen asks.

"Yes, the bats name is Rouge," Shadow says.

"Right, I don't know you guys well, but we'll be very close for quite a while."

"Do you know how to shoot?"

"I beg your pardon."

"Shoot a gun."

"No. Haven't touched one in my life."

"That'll have to change hun," Rouge says. "You're going to have to learn how to defend yourself, especially in the state you are in. No offense.'

"None taken, but you guys are right, can you two teach me?"

"Sure," the two simultaneously say. They hear a rustling sound from lower ground, it was a zombie. Just one though.

"Start taking notes," Shadow says readying his sniper rifle. He looks through the scope and fires his weapon. It was quite because there is a suppresser on the rifle. The bullet went straight through the zombie's head and it fell to the ground. "I'll loot the corpse, watch my back." Shadow gives the gun to Helen and she held on to it. Shadow ran down quickly and looted the corpse. There are only six .45 caliber bullets and a six chamber revolver that takes .45 caliber rounds. Then, he runs back to Rouge and Helen. Helen give the sniper rifle back to Shadow, then Shadow gave Helen the revolver. "You're going to need it." Helen nods her head. The three then went back to getting water for the buckets and canteens. After they filled up the buckets and canteens, they head back to the group.

With Sonic, Sonia and Danny, they were gathering wood (anything that ranges from tree branches and twigs) and Rocks to put into a circle formation. They find anything that is loose. Fortunately, there is enough wood to make a fire. Sonic was mostly gathering rocks to put in a circle. When they got everything they needed, they went to work. Sonic started laying down rocks while Sonia and Danny were setting up the wood in a teepee formation. The bigger sticks are in a teepee while the twigs and smaller sticks are inside. "Does anyone know how to start a fire?" Sonia asks.

"I got something that could help," Danny says. He puts his hand in his back pocket and pulls out a lighter.

"Why do you have a lighter?" Sonic asks.

"I found it in the RV, thought we could use it." Danny kneels in front of the fireplace and lights the fire. Almost immediately, the fire ignited from the wood. "And we got fire."

"Alright, so far so good," Sonic says.

"We should keep them low, just in case," Sonia says. Danny and Sonic nod their heads in agreement.

With Tails, Amy, Manic and Vanilla, they were setting up tents and cots. There are a total of five tents and 10 cots, enough for everyone. There are to be two cots per tent. The other five would sleep in the RV because there is a couch, bunk bed and the two front seats are good for sleeping too. As Vanilla was setting up a tent, her mind was wondering about her daughter. She still sees the image of her daughter eating her pet Chao. Vanilla immediately breaks down. "You okay Vanilla?" Amy asks. Vanilla sniffs and responds.

"Yeah, just that image keeps flashing into my mind," Vanilla says.

"Again, I'm so sorry Vanilla. But she is in a better place." Vanilla nods. "Just remember the good times." Vanilla nods again.

"You're right." With that, she let out a smile and continues to work on her tent. Manic is setting up a second cot in a tent, than a thought came to his mind. He got out of the tent and headed into the RV. He grabbed one of the weapon bags and set it on a table that was already set up.

"Anyone who does not have a weapon, grab one," Manic tells to everyone at that campsite currently. "We all need to be on the safe side. Everyone agrees, but Vanilla is hesitant. Tails grabs a pistol and some magazines, Danny gets a shot gun with the appropriate bullets and Vanilla gets a cross bow. She is hesitant about holding weapons, but she knows she needs protection **(A/N: No pun intended)**. She looks at it and straps it to her back.

With Chris, Tanaka and Knuckles, they are hunting for food. There is already enough food back at the camp site, but they want that supply to last. Chris has a pistol at hand, Tanaka has his samurai sword, and Knuckles has a hatchet at hand and his shotgun strapped to his back. They are walking down from the plateau to find some wild life. Suddenly, they found a deer. "Be quiet guys," Chris whispers. "I got this." He aims his gun at the head and shoots it down. There is a suppresser on Chris' gun so he won't attract any zombies.

"Where'd you learn to shoot?" Knuckles asks.

"My dad took me on hunting trips since I was ten." When the three walk up to the dead deer, they heard a gun cock.

"Hold it right there," the voice said. The trio turned around and couldn't find the source of the voice.

"Who is it," Chris raises his gun, Tanaka draws his sword and Knuckles drew his hatchet. "Show yourself." Three people came from behind a big tree. These people are known as the Chaotix. One of them is a Crocodile who is the leader. His name is Vector, around age thirty and he is holding a single shot rifle. He wears a grey headset, gold chain and black basketball shoes. One of the other members is a purple chameleon who uses ninja stars as a primary weapon and wears black ninja shoes a He is Espio, age seventeen. The last member is a six year old bee whose name is Charmy. He does not have any weapons but is in an orange leather jacket and orange tennis shoes. "The Chaotix?"

"Chris?" Vector says. "I'm so sorry; we didn't realize it was you."

"It's okay. What you guys doing out here?"

"Trying to find a place to set up camp."

"We're setting up camp up there," Tanaka says pointing up.

"Come stay with us," Chris suggests.

"Are you sure we have enough room Chris?" Knuckles says.

"I'm sure we can squeeze them in. We'll just have one or two extra people on guard duty. Problem solved."

"Alright. Plus we have our own food," Vector says.

"We'll just add it to the ration," Knuckles says. "Now, we need someone to help us carry this deer."

"We'll help," Charmy says.

Everyone is starting to reconvene. All the tents are set up, a chair got on top of the RV for guard duty, a fire is going, water is ready, and everything is in order. "Tonight, we eat like kings," Chris said. Everyone was amazed at the deer they got. Vector noticed Vanilla was at the campsite. Vector had a crush on Vanilla, but he is good at not showing it.

"Hey Vanilla, where's Cream?" Vector asks. Vanilla just shakes her head. "I'm so sorry." He drops the deer he was helping Chris carry and hugs Vanilla. But without someone helping Chirs carry the deer, it fell on him.

"Help me," Chris says sounding like he was suffocating. Espio and Knuckles helped get the dead deer of Chris. "Thank you."

"Are you okay Chris?" Helen asks.

"I'm good. But I think that thing crushed my ribcage." Chris was obviously joking.

7:21 P.M., twenty hours and thirty nine minutes since the outbreak

Everyone has gathered around the campfire eating the deer. It is currently night time and the only thing keeping the camp lit is the fire place. Sonic needed to say something. "Guys," he started off, "I need to head back to Mobotropolis in the morning. I have friends back there and I want to see if they're okay."

"I'll go with you," Tails says.

"Me too," Sonia volunteers.

"Are you sure?" The two nod. "Okay, it'll be dangerous so you guys have to be on your toes. The two nod again.

"I was hoping some of us could go back to Station Square," Danny says. "I want to know if my parents are alright."

"I would go back to Station Square too, but I can't because of my condition," Helen says.

"I'll go and help you guys find your parents," Manic and Chris say at the same time.

"I'll go with you, you guys need a ride," Tanaka says.

"Okay, so that's me, Manic, Danny and Tanaka for Station Square," Chris says, "and Sonia, Sonic and Tails for Mobotropolis. Alright we're set." There is a slight pause. "We should get to bed now, who wants to take watch duty for the night?"

"I'll do it," Vector, Rouge and Espio say at the same time.

"Espio, you'll take the chair, Rouge, take the birds eye view, Vector, you stick to the ground." The three don't ask any questions. Everyone else heads to where their resting. Amy and Vanilla are sharing a tent, Manic and Sonic share one, Sonia and Helen share one, Chris and Danny have their own, and Tanaka and Knuckles share a tent. Charmy, Shadow and Tails are currently in the RV. Shadow takes the couch while Tails and Charmy take the bunk bed.

While Vector was walking around the campsite, he took out a pack of cigarettes from the bag he brought. He took one from the back, lit it and he puffs out some smoke. Vector does not smoke, unless he is much stressed, and that is rare. But since the world has been taken over by zombies, he is stressed out of his mind.


	7. Chapter 7: The Group Plus Two

8:08 A.M., one day, nine hours and twenty six minutes after the outbreak

Rouge, Vector and Espio are still on watch duty and the three of them are very sleepy for staying up for several hours. Everyone else is starting to wake up. Shadow is the first one up. He gets out of the RV and grabs something to eat from a table set up the previous day, having various non-perishable food items spread out on the table. He just grabs a few pieces of dried fruit.

Eventually, everyone else has finally woken up. Knuckles gets on top of the RV, with a shotgun at hand and takes guard duty. Espio, Vector and Rouge head into cots no one is using to get some sleep. Everyone else is grabbing something to eat. The food portions are small, but are filling enough to keep them going until lunch time. By the time everyone has woken up, they gather around the fire place for a meeting. "Okay guys, we're heading out now before the sun gets too high," Sonic says. "Sonia and Tails, you guys ready?" The two nod and hold up their weapons. "Okay. We'll be back as soon as possible," and with that, Sonia, Sonic and Tails speed off to find their friends in Mobotropolis.

"I'm ready to head off too," Danny says.

"Okay," Chris says. "Knuckles, get off the RV, we need it to get to Station Square."

"The minute I get on it, you want me off," Knuckles says getting down.

"You guys have your weapons right?" Danny, Manic and Tanaka hold up their weapons. "Great, I got my pistol with me, some clips and my suppressor Manic, you got some ammo and your suppressor " Manic nods. "Danny, got ammo for your shotgun?" He nods too. "Then we're set." The four get in the RV and Tanaka starts the ignition. "We'll be back," Chris says out the window. And so, the four leave for Station Square.

8:30 A.M., one day, nine hours and forty eight minutes after the outbreak

Tanaka parked the RV half a mile outside of the city. "We walk from here," Tanaka says. The four get out of the RV and take a look at the city. They hear nothing coming from the city. No sirens, no alarms, no people, nothing from average city noises.

"It's very quiet guy's," Manic says. "We should try to keep it quiet...So where to first?"

"My house," Danny says. "It's closer. Helen lives a few blocks farther from me." The other three think it is a good plan, and they all jog to Danny's house.

It took the group about seventeen minutes to get to his house. They all stepped on the front porch infront of the door. There are no signs of zombies so far. Danny knocks on the door and calls for his parents. There is no answer. He opens the door and in was surprisingly unlocked. The group of four enter the house and Manic closes the door when everyone has entered. It does not look like anything has been broken or stolen. "Mom? Dad?" Danny slightly shouts. There is no response.

"We'll split up," Chris suggests. "Tanaka, you take the bathrooms, there's three right?" Danny nods. "Okay, check those out. I'll search the kitchen and back yard, Danny, you and Manic check out the bedrooms. Split up." The four split up. Chris check the kitchen and no one is in there. He checks in cupboards and any other nook and cranny in the kitchen. There is still some food in the kitchen. Chris made a mental note about that. He made his way to the back door and opened it. Behind the door revealed the back yard. There is a white fence surrounding the back yard. In the middle is an apple tree with bright red apples. To the far right of the yard is a small garden with a various amount of fruits, vegetables, and other plants. In the back was a small brown shed which possibly contains yard and gardening materials. "Mr. and Mrs. Washington, you out here?" Chris says in a monotone. There is no response. "Hello?" Still nothing. Chris sighs and closes the door shut.

With Tanaka, he is scoping out all of the bathrooms. He has his sword drawn in-case he needs to act at a moments notice. He checks every bathroom, and to no avail, Danny's parents were not in either one. Tanaka checks the medicine cabinets for each bathroom. Medicine, aspirin and other medical supply are in every cabinet. "Should remember that," Tanaka says out loud.

Danny and Manic check out Danny's room first. Danny's room is typical for any other twelve year old. There are posters of his favorite athletes, performers, and movies on the walls, a Xbox 360 system hooked up to a TV, and a single bed. "They're not in here," Manic says. They move on to the next room, which is Danny's parent's bedroom. Danny slowly opens the door. When it is fully open, Danny sees the most horrifying scene in his life while screaming bloody murder. He sees his parents on top of the bed holding hands with bullet holes through their heads with blood all over the parents clothes and bed sheets. Danny's now dead father is holding a pistol. Manic just stood there in plain shock. Chris and Tanaka sprinted to the source of the scream.

"What happ- oh my God!" Chris says asking Danny than seeing what Danny saw. "Danny, I-I-"

"They gave up when this is just starting," Danny says starting to sob. Tanaka puts a comforting hand on his Danny's shoulder. "Well, I'm going to do what they probably want me to do, and that is survive." Danny is still sobbing but is forming a smile now.

"We should probably take any extra medical supply, food, or anything else here," Manic suggests. "Best to over stock." The other three nod. Danny heads to his room and grabs a duffle bag, a back pack and a sports bag. He runs out and tosses the duffle to Tanaka.

"Go to the shed in the back yard. There is some stuff in there that can be plausible weapons," Danny says. "Chris, you, Manic and I should grab as much food and medical supply as we can. Food in the sports bag, medical supply in the back pack." Chris grabs the back pack and heads to each bathroom placing the medicine and other supply in the back pack. He places the supplies in a specific area in the bag so nothing accidentally opens up and spills. Manic and Danny were cramming various non perishable food items into the sports bag. They grabbed anything from boxed goods, canned goods, etc. Tanaka head to the back yard and opened up the shed. There are some tools that can be used as weapons. Hand tools such as small shovels or claws, regular sized shovels, wrenches, spare metal rods that can cause damage, and there is a survival knife hanging on a wall. He grabs those items, stuffs them in the duffle bag and heads back inside with them.

"Okay, Helen's house next," Chris says. The four exit the house with the bags on their backs and notice some zombies in the street. "Oh, great."

"I think that may have been my fault," Danny says.

"Don't worry. There should be a way to distract them." Right after Chris says that, there is an explosion heard in the opposite direction of Helens house.

"Sounded like a grenade or some sort of explosive," Tanaka says. "Look, those monsters are heading in the opposite direction."

"As soon as the coast is as clear as possible, run like hell," Chris says. It took the zombies two minutes to get out of the group of four's way. When the coast is clear, they all sprinted. "Okay guys, keep going," Chris says looking behind him, not paying attention to what is in front of him. The result of not looking infont of him caused him to bump into someone. Chris and the one he bumped into fell to the ground. Chris looked at who or what it is and it is his teacher, Mr. Stewart. He is a blond man with pink glasses, in a green jacket, black shirt underneath, grey jeans, and black shoes.

"Mr. Stewart?" Chris says in shock, also getting up. "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing," Mr. Stewart says getting up. "Soon the world will pretty much just go to s##t."

"Yeah. Any way, what are you doing in the city? You didn't answer the first time."

"Just trying to survive and figure out a way to set up base. My car is a little down that way." He points to where the zombies are going. "I was the one who made that explosion sound. I just needed them far out from my car. I got some food and water in my trunk."

"You say you need a place to camp out?" Tanaka asks. "We have a camp set up at a plateau in the mountains. If you want to camp with us, you are more than welcome to."

"For real?" The group of four nodded. "Bless you guys."

"We have an RV parked outside of the city," Says Chris. "We also need to find Helen's parents. Can you help us find her parents at least? And give us a ride to the RV. We may need more than one vehicle."

"Done and done," Mr. Stewart says. "Okay, to Helen's."

9:00 A.M., One day, ten hours, and eightteen minutes after outbreak

The now group of five ran down the street towards Helen's house. By the time they reach the house, they see a note on the front door. "A note?" Mr. Stewart questions. Manic takes the note off the door and reads it aloud.

_To whoever reads this,_

_I am at the local grocery store where my husband used to work at. My husband turned into one of those monsters on the first day of the outbreak. Helen, if you are somehow reading this, I'm sorry that I couldn't help your father. The only thing I had to do was put him out when he turned. Please help me. The grocery store is named Phil's Grocer_

_Michele Conoway. _

"Mr. Conoway turned," Chris says. "Helen only has her mother left."

"Guys, we have to go to that store," Manic says. With that in mind, they jolted off. It only took about four minutes to get to the store. The door is unlocked so they entered with ease. "Oh, Mr. Stewart, take this," Tanaka says opening the duffle bag he is carrying, taking out a wrench. "Something to defend yourself with."

"Thanks," Stewart says. "I had a pistol with me but ran out of ammo for it."

"Mrs. Conoway, you here?" Danny slightly shouts.

"Danny, is that you," says a muffled voice from a door in the back. The door opened and it revealed Helen's mother. She looked just like Helen, but she is in her thirties, has a pink sweatshirt on, blue jeans and pink basketball shoes. "Danny, Chris!" She says running to them giving the young boys a hug. "I'm so glad you two are okay. Helen! How is she?"

"She's fine," Chris says. "We set up camp in the mountains with some friends of ours. She's in good hands." Mrs. Conoway let out a sigh. She looks behind the boys and sees the two grown men.

"Mr. Stewart and Tanaka, you guys with Danny and Chris?" The two nod. "And who's the green hedgehog?"

"The name's Manic," He says extending a hand. Mrs. Conoway complies by shaking his hand.

"You look like Sonic."

"I should. I'm his brother after all."

"I never knew Sonic had any siblings."

"Neither did we," says the four male humans at the same time. Mrs. Conoway looks at the group than around the store.

"Danny, where are your parents?" She asks. Danny just shakes his head for his answer. "Oh, sweetie, I'm so sorry." Out of her sympathy, Mrs. Conoway gives Danny another hug. "What about your parents Chris?"

"God knows what happened to them," Chris says. "They were in Los Angeles when this epidemic happened. But we need to get moving. Tanaka, Mrs. Conoway may need a weapon."

"Don't worry about that guys," she says. She runs to the the door she was hiding behind and grabbed an aluminum object. It was an aluminum baseball bat. "I'm sure it may kill a couple of geeks."

"Is that what you're calling them?" The group of five chorused. She nodded in response.

"Okay, guys, lets go!" Chris says. The six exit the store and scopes the area. "Looks like we're clear. Which way did you say you car was again Mr. Stewart?"

"That way," Mr. Stewart points to the direction from which they came into the city. "However, there may or may not be some of those so called "geeks" on the way to the car or at the car so be on your toes guys." Everyone nodded. The group of six runs toward the direction of where the car is. It takes the group about nine minutes. By the time they reach Mr. Stewart's car, four zombies were near the area. The group sees them and take cover behind a building and keeping quiet.

"Who would love to do the honors?" Chris wipers.

"I'll do it," Manic and Tanaka chorused silently. Manic has his pistol with its suppressor at the ready and Tanaka has his sword drawn. Manic shoots down two in the head and Tanaka pierced the zombies head's with his sword. Unfortunately, the last zombie killed dropped on the car and the car alarm started to go off loudly. This would attract nearby zombies and it is. Mr. Stewart has his car remote in his pocket. He takes it out, presses the red button and shuts off the alarm.

"We gotta hurry," Mr. Stewarts says. "Get in, fast!" Everyone sprinted to the car and got in. Mr. Stewart is driving, Mrs. Conoway is in the passenger seat while everyone else is in the back. "Chris, which way is your RV?"

"Drive in the direction your car is in and it should be there," Chris says. Mr. Stewart slams on the gas pedal and they take off to the RV. The drive from the point Mr. Stewart's was in to the RV plus at their speed will take them almost five minutes.

They reach the RV within five minutes. Danny, Chris, Manic and Tanaka get into the RV while Mr. Stewart and Mrs. Conoway are in the car. "Let's get the hell out of here before there is more trouble," Tanaka says. He puts his keys in the car's ignition, starts the car, and drives away fast incase any zombies are on the groups tail. Mr. Stewart is driving at a safe distance behind the RV, going at the same speed. Eventually, they will make it to the plateau.


	8. Chapter 8: Two More Please

8:20 A.M., one day, nine hours and thirty eight minutes after the outbreak

Sonic, Sonia, and Tails arrive in the outskirts of the city. They take a look at the city. Sonia still has her machete, Sonic has a tight grip on his crowbar and Tails has his pistol in his hands. "Alright guys," Sonic says, "we're jogging from here." Sonia and Tails nod. They start jogging and the three head into the city. The city very quiet. Sonic sees a few zombies ahead. He stops and hides behind a building. The other two follow what he's doing.

"As much as I want to shoot them, I shouldn't," Tails says. "I don't have a suppressor for the gun at the moment, so I'm S.O.L."

"We can work a way around them," Sonic says. After he says that, something bumps into him. Worried, he turns around and sees a rabbit with a robotic left arm, two robotic legs, and a purple swimsuit like dress on. "Bunnie?"

"Sonic," the rabbit says in a southern accent. She gets up and hugs Sonic tightly. "It's so good to see ya' shuga'."

"Nice to see you too," Sonic says horsely. "Thank God you're okay." Bunnie looks behind Sonic and sees Tails.

"Tails!" Bunnie lets go of Sonic and tightly hugs Tails. "How ya doin' big guy?"

"Well, in this mess, not too bad."

"Bunnie, how is everyone else?" Sonic asks. Bunnie just shakes her head.

"Everyone else is dead, aside from Sally," she answers.

"Antoine?"

"Gone"

"Rotar?"

"Dead"

"Nicole?"

"Her too." Sonic dropped to his knees and placed his hands on the ground and started to sob. He couldn't believe that most of his friends from the Freedom Fighters are gone. Tails was in shock and Sonia kneeled next to Sonic and placed her hand on his back.

"Damn it all," Sonic says pounding his fist on the pavement with his voice quivering. "This is f##king insane."

"Bunnie, what about Sally, where is she?" Tails asks.

"We're at her palace. We've been hiding out there. We're not sure how long we'd last 'cause all the guards turned within the first few hours of the outbreak, they turned so we have no one defending the palace."

"So in short," Sonia starts off, "it's you and Sally in an abandoned palace and you're practically screwed."

"Yeup."

"We can bring you two to the campsite we have," Sonic says getting up wiping the tears from his eyes. "It's in the mountains outside Station Square. We have good people there, an unlimited amount of water, and plenty of food."

"You had me at unlimited water. I'm in. I'm sure Sally would love to be part of your group too," Bunnie says. "We have to head to Sally's palace and that is in the next city over."

"No problem, we all can make it in no time," Sonic says. "Get on my back Bunnie, were going to go a little fast." Bunnie smiles and gets on Sonic's back, wrapping her arms around his neck while Sonic held onto her legs. "Tails, Sona, just follow me and don't get bitten." Sonic speeds of with Sonia and Tails following him.

8:30 A.M., one day, nine hours, and forty nine minutes after the outbreak

The group of four arrived in front of the giant palace. It looked very identical to Buckingham Palace. There are a few zombies dressed as guards walking around the palace. "Like I said, this place is roaming with walkers," Bunnie says.

"Is that what you call them?" Sonia asks. Bunnie nods.

"I left the door unlocked but closed. The walkers can't open a door unless they try to bust through it. And the main doors to the palace are seven inches of bullet proof steel."

"Durable door that's unlocked, not much of a problem aside from the 'walkers'," Tails says. "Alright, I got an idea, just move as fast as you can straight toward the doors, bash a zombie head if it gets too close to ya. Got it?" The other three nod. The group of four all took a deep breath and all sprinted as fast as they can towards the doors. Sonia and Sonic take out at most three zombies each to get to the entrance. The other zombies noticed the group of fours presence. They started roaming closer to the group. Fortunately, the four got inside before any of them could get even touched by the zombies.

When they got inside, Bunnie immediately locked the door tightly. The four are in the foyer for the palace. "That was close," Sonic says. "I think i may need something more sharper than this crowbar."

"I can help with that," a voice from behind them. The four turned around and the voice came from no other than Sally. She is in her normal blue boots and she is also wearing black under armor shorts and a blue tanktop.

"Sally," Sonic says dropping the crowbar and running toward her to give her a hug. "Thank Christ you're okay."

"You two Sonic." Sally looks behind him and sees Tails. "Tails!" She lets go of Sonic and dashes towards Tails and gives him a hug. "Thank goodness you alive."

"Right back at you Sally," Tails says.

"Who's the purple hedgehog?"

"The name's Sonia, Sonic's sister," Sonia says extending her hand, Sally complies by shaking it.

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

"So Sally, you said you can help me with my crowbar situation," Sonic says. Sally nods. She heads over to a bust of one of her ancestors. She lifts the head of the bust and there is a red button on the base of the neck. She presses it and the wall behind the bust turns around. The wall behind the bust revealed a small weapons rack. There were several pistols with clips and suppressors and sharp hand weapons. "These would definately do. By the way, we have a campsite in the mountains outside of Station Square, Bunnie says she'll go back with us, you in?"

"Hell ya I'm in," Sally says. "Lets grab some of these weapons first. Anything we don't grab, put in this duffle," She points to the duffle hanging on the wall. Tails puts the duffle on the ground and everyone aside from Tails grabs a pistol, clips and a surpressor. Tails does grab a surpressor though. All the other weapons are in the duffle that Tails will carry. "Bunnie, hold on to Sonia, Sally, get on my back, Tails you got the weapons?"

"Yeup," the kitsune says. The now group of five are at the door. Sally is on Sonic's back, Bunnie is on Sonia's back and Tails is holding on to the weapons.

"You guys ready?" Sonic asks. Everyone nods. "Here we go." Sonic unlocks the door and him along with his friends speed off back to the campsite not hurt.


	9. Chapter 9: Round-up the Gang

9:03 A.M., One day, ten hours and twenty-one minutes after the outbreak

Back at the camp, all was peaceful. Shadow is teaching Helen how to shoot. Shadow tied a log to a tree branch and is having it move. Helen has been given a pistol with a suppressor. Helen is doing a phenomenal job. Nine times out of ten, she would hit the log. Knuckles is still on guard duty. He has a sniper rifle strapped on his back with a scope on it so he can see at farther distances. So far, no disruptions. Rouge, Vector and Espio are still sleeping while Amy and Charmy are getting more water for the group. Vanilla is keeping the fire up by adding some more loose sticks and twigs from near the trees.

Everything is peaceful. Knuckles sees a small blurb in the distance. He aims his rifle at the blurb and looks through the scope. He sees the blurbs and notifies it as Sonic's search party. "Hey guys," Knuckles says, "I think Sonic and his search party are back." About two minutes after Knuckles' announcement, Sonic, Tails, Sonia, Bunnie and Sally arrive at the plateau. Bunnie and Sally dismount and they both look around the campsite.

"Nice setup," Bunnie says. As soon as Amy sees Sonic, she sprints towards him and tightly hugs him.

"Thank Goodness you're okay! I thought you got hurt out there!" Amy cries. Sonic tries to get her off of him, but to no avail. Sally giggles at this. Amy looks at her and her eyes widen. "Sally!" She tightly hugs her too.

"How've you been?" Sally asks.

"Not bad really." Bunnie takes a look around the campsite seeing the tents, the tables set up with food or supply on them and a fire up.

"Who runs the camp?" Bunnie asks.

"I'd say we all talk things over as a group," Sonic says, "but I'd say my buddy Chris runs things. He's been keeping us in line, gives us reasonable jobs to care for the camp and each other. Also, he's been pulling his equal amount of weight as the rest of us."

"Where is he than?"

"He had to make a run with his friend, butler and my brother."

"He's also looking for my parents," Helen says wheeling over to the group of five. "I'm Helen by the way." She extends her hand. Bunnie grabs her hand and shakes it.

"My name's Bunnie little-gal," Bunnie says.

"I'm Sally," Sally says then shaking Helen's hand. "You're parents are back in the city?"

"Station Square to be precise." After the small conversation between Sally, Helen and Bunnie, the two new members of the group are associating with everyone else in the group aside from Vector, Rouge and Espio since they are still sleeping.

Sonic adds the weapons and ammunition on the table that has all the other weapons. "We got some more weapons," Sonic says. "The more, the better."

9:15 A.M. One day, ten hours and thirty-three minutes after the outbreak

The RV and Mr. Stewart's car pull into the campsite. "Who's in the RV and car?" Sally asks.

"My friend Chris and his search party," Sonic says. "The car, not so sure." Chris is the first one out of the RV. Stepping out of Mr. Stewarts car, Mrs. Conoway is out.

"Mom!" Helen cries. Helen's mother turns her head and sees her daughter.

"Helen!" Mrs. Conoway exclaims. She runs towards her daughter and hugs her tightly. The two begin to sob in joy.

"Where's dad?" Helen asks. Her mother just shakes her head. Helen then begins to sob in sorrow.

"I tried everything and anything I could to save him, but I had no success. I'm so sorry."

"You did the best you could mom. That's all I could ask for. Dad is in a better place now too. So there is bright side." Hellen then wipes a tear from her eye.

"That's the spirit." Mr. Stewart then exits his vehicle and Helen notices him.

"Mr. Stewart!" She says with excitement.

"Hey Helen," he says. Helen hugs him and he hugs her back. "Looks like you're doing okay."

"Yeah."

"She's also a sharp shooter for a beginner," Shadow says walking up to them. "I'm Shadow by the way."

"You've been teaching Helen to shoot?" Mrs. Conoway asks. Shadow nods. "Not that bad of an idea in this state of the world."

"I'm Helen's teacher, Mr. Stewart," says he.

"Has anyone told you that you look like a skinny version of Elton Jon?" Mr. Stewart cracks up.

"That's funny as hell," Mr Stewart says while laughing. "I'm going to have to remember that one." During the little talk, Danny, Tanaka and Manic exit the RV.

"Alright, looks like everyone's here" Chris says.

"Are you Chris?" Bunnie asks walking up to him.

"Yes, why?"

"Sonic says you're the leader of the group."

"He said that?"

"Yeup. I just wanted to make sure I know who to address as the leader. The name's Bunnie by the way. I don't need your name sugah' since I got it on the first try." Chris smiles at this.

"Changing the subject, can I ask you a question? And you don't have to answer unless you want to."

"Sure."

"How come three quarters of your limbs are robotic?"

"Lets just say there was an incident with Eggman in the past and just keep it at that."

"He did that?!" Bunnie nods. "Jesus. Can you still fight or hold a weapon?"

"Yeah, no problem. I can move this arm and my legs like my original ones. Almost feels like I didn't lose anything."

"Hm," Chris sounds with a nod.

9:59 P.M., One day, twenty-three hours and seventeen minutes after the outbreak.

During the day, everyone is acquainted with each other. There were no problems whatsoever. The day carried on as normal. Extra food was added to the ration thanks the Chris' search party. Everyone seemed to get along with each other just fine.

It is currently night time. Sally and Bunnie slept in the RV since there is two extra spots to sleep on. Mr. Stewart says he'll sleep in his car while Helen is sharing a tent with her Mother and Sonia. Fortunately, there was an extra cot in the RV. Chris is on top of the RV doing guard duty with Sonic next to him. Tails is taking the birds eye view and Tanaka along with Vanilla are taking the ground. Everyone else is sleeping. "Bunnie told me that you said I am the leader of the group," Chris says.

"Well yeah," Sonic says. "When everything went to s##t, you took charge. You told us what to do and didn't go over board."

"I guess you're right." Chris pauses for a moment. "Who should be second in command?"

"What?"

"Well incase something bad happens to me..."

"That won't happen Chris."

"But what if it does? Someone else should take my spot as leader."

"How about Shadow?"

"To forceful and assertive. He would be a good leader, but he might scare the daylights out of Charmy and Danny if he's in charge and Vanilla is too soft."

"I suppose." Sonic lets out a breath. "How about Sally. She is a princess. She knows how to run things."

"She is?" Sonic nods. "Hmm, good choice though. If she could run a kingdom, than she should be able to run a group. Maybe you can also be second in command candidate"

"Why me?"

"Come on, you know all of us damn well. You have the leader attribute in your blood. You'd be good. You lead battles. Especially when we fought Eggman you told us what to do. Not much has changed. We're still battling, it's just a different enemy and you can still lead."

"Who else would be a good candidate?"

"Vector maybe. He was the boss and still is of the Chaotix group. And he's very strong and motivated"

"Not bad of a choice." The two pause for a moment. "Do you think all of this will blow over Chris?"

"I don't know man. It could take more than a few months to cure those poor bastards out there. If a plausible cure can be made. Do you think Eggman did this."

"The guy is only good with machines. I don't think he could have made a disease to cause all of this. Sure he's very smart but machines is his field, not being part of the CDC."

"Yeah." The two just look up at the sky and see the moon. The moon is still half metal and half dust. "Well, all we can do is hope to get out of this mess."

"That's all we can do now Chris. Fight, survive, and hope."


End file.
